


The email

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [36]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jed is Biden to Tom's Obama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Tom is receiving a lot of emails in his new job, non as weird as the one his VP send him today. Inspired by an email send by “Joe Biden” to “President Obama” posted on wikileaks





	The email

Tom is receiving a lot of emails in his new job and usually his VP is responsible for about half of them. Jed always sends him weird emails, pictures of cats and dogs or his grandchildren but today was something else. He looked at the last email he sent him which said on the subject line: NEEED HELP! NOW! At first he ignored that he had written ‘need’ with three ‘e’ trying to suppress his inner professor and thinking that Jed was probably in distress when he was writing the email and didn’t have time to think about small typing mistakes. He opened the mail not really certain what he would read, it could be anything from an impending coo by the senate to the vending machine being out of snickers.

‘ _OK, I cann barely type this but my hand i sstuck insdie the vendign machine aand if I let go I lose the snickers. Come here now!’_

Tom read the email three times, did Jed really got his hand stuck in a vending machine? What was happening in this building? As he was contemplating what to respond to this another email from Jed came this one had the subject line: COME NOWWW

_‘Are you coming kiddo? Stills tuck.’_

At least this solved his question, there truly was his VP somewhere in the building with his hand stuck in the vending machine for about ten minutes, what had he done to deserve this? As if the elections and Bowman with his super-pac founded ads wasn’t enough.

 _‘Which vending machine? I’m coming.’_ Tom typed back and waited for the answer which came in less than a minute.

_‘The one int he bassment, come fast pressi s comings on’_

Tom got his jacket and saw the hour Jed was right the press briefing would be over in about ten minutes and they would all go to the basement vending machines to get something to eat. Last thing he needed was for them to see this.

How weird his life had became…

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Jed got his hand stuck in a vending machine and couldn’t let go so he wouldn’t lose the snickers bar. What would you do?


End file.
